Dino
Dino is a Dinosaur who was imprisoned by the Space-Balls (Tribe) Space-balls. He was roughly five feet tall in his first form, and had horns. As he developed, he became larger and more dragonlike, gaining the ability to blow fire. His intelligence also progressively degraded as he grew. Dino's the subject of genetic engineering and as such, he has advanced Save Game DNA as well as some ZooChomper DNA. History 200px|thumb|left|Dino, locked up in [[Space Ball Prison ship (Exon). This was Dino's first form.]] He was first seen living on the planet Zoniat and scavenging for food. A group of Space-Balls landed and began subduing and capturing various animals on the planet. Dino, realizing what was happening, tried to escape through a tunnel. There, he encountered Kill Bot for the first time, who tried to kill him. Dino managed to get past the robot, escaping to the surface through another tunnel. However, he was greeted by the sight of more Space-Balls capturing more prisoners. (Space-Balls Series Game: "Dino's Quest") He was trapped in a cell on the Space Ball Prison ship Exon with three deadly robots. When one would become activated, he would engage it in battle. However, he could never win any of the battles. Finally, another prisoner of the Space-Balls, Liit, helped him kill two out of the three bots. However, he still wasn’t able to escape his cell. The Space Ball Prison ship he was on blew up, so he was presumed dead. However, he survived and escaped the ship. :It’s NOT theorized that he was the one who destroyed the Space-ball ship because in "Dino's Quest" he didn't do anything remotely close to blowing up the Space Ball ship. He followed Liit and his party to the surface of a planet (the Fat Guy). There, he stalked them, hiding in caves. (Space-Balls Series Game : "Space-Balls") 200px|thumb|right|Dino's second form, as seen when the Unknown Prisoner and party encountered him for the second time. He was also being hunted by Red Rainbow, a Space-Ball hunter. He managed to evade Red Rainbow, and other obstacles, to meet Mr. Zhomp Qlu, who was responsible for creating the ZooChompers. He gave Dino some ZooChomper DNA, which allowed him to absorb certain other things. (Space-Balls Series Game: "Dino's Quest") Evolving He finally confronted Liit's party and tried to kill them to get revenge for unknown reasons. By this point, he had half-evolved into a dragon. Liit tried to reason with him, but to no avail- Dino thought it was all lies. Liit was forced to defend himself, by pushing Dino off the edge to his doom. (Space-Balls Series Game : "Space-Balls") 200px|thumb|left|Dino, fully transformed into a dragon and ready to kill. There was no more reasoning with Dino at this point. Final form However, it seems Dino survived the fall and continued his transformation. When Liit again encountered him, he was fully a dragon and no longer hesitated at all in attacking them. As the party tried to cross a wooden bridge, Dino tried to burn it down, leading to a fight with Liit. The two struggled and tussled in the air, with Liit managing to hurt Dino in certain weak spots. Finally, Liit fell off into a nearby castle and Dino seems to have given up the hunt. (Space-Balls Series Game: "Tutorial Bot's Past") It remains to be seen if he will return. Behind the Scenes Dino was originally intended to become part of Liit's party. However, in the playing of the game Space-Balls, the original player failed to rescue Dino, and as such, the character was used as a recurring villain instead of an ally. Appearances *“Space-Balls”'' - First appearance; was a rescuable ally, but once the Unknown Prisoner failed to rescue him, he became vengeful and became a villain. *"Tutorial Bot's Past"' - Still filled with vengeance for his would-be rescuers, Dino continues to grow and evolve while hunting the party. *"Dino's Quest"'' - Starring role. Dino's story is at last told! Connections See Also *List of Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Space-Balls Series Characters Category:Bosses